The Loud Future Capitulo 1
by EMLoudBoy
Summary: Antes de que lean y comenten, quiero decir que este fanfic tiene unos meses y los capitulos mas recientes estan en otro tipo de formato de escritura, desde ya gracias


AVISO: este es el primer capítulo, aquí todo esto por si no notaron es todos 15 años en el futuro, esto tendrá más capítulos depende del apoyo que le den a esto.

Capítulo 1 La Noticia...

-Suena el teléfono-

En ese momento Lincoln responde...:

Linc: hola? Si mi amor no no les dije, ni siquiera las llame para decirles algo...aunque tengo un plan para juntar a todas y decírselo ahí... Si mi papa y mama saben ya pero ellas no...bueno nos vemos luego, adiós.

Linc: ah hola...bueno la verdad es que tengo un plan para comentarles a mis hermanas algo pero mejor será ir a verlas...no las veo en unos 9 meses o 10 mmm me pregunto qué será de ellas bueno... será hora de ir a ver a Lori primero

-Lincoln agarra el teléfono y llama a Lori-

Lori: hola Lincoln que cuentas?

Linc: hola Lori quiero reunir a todos quiero dar una noticia y quiero que estemos todos los hermanos juntos.

Lori: porque pasó algo? Dime

Linc: no no paso nada solo quiero dar una noticia

Lori: esta bien... Cuando nos reunimos?

Linc: el sábado en la casa de papa y mama

Lori: esta bien Lincoln ire

Linc: gracias hermana

Lori: siempre para ti.

-cuelga el teléfono y sale de su casa, toma el auto y pensativo dice...-

Linc: pues iré a ver a Leni a su tienda me pregunto que estará haciendo, son las? (Ve su reloj) 3P.M, pues es lunes así que estará seguro

(Maneja por la ciudad recordando a su hermana Leni viendo todo el progreso que tuvo en su vida)

Linc: (exhalando) mi hermana Leni, siempre me decía como vestir, no era la más inteligente pero era la más buena para la ropa, ahora con su propia tienda de moda, que bien por ella

-estaciona el auto y se dirige a la tienda-

Linc: hola perdone se encuentra Leni loud?

Vendedora: depende (lo mira de arriba abajo) que se te ofrece? Y quién eres?

Linc:.. Soy el hermano de Leni Lincoln quiero hablar con ella...

(Se abre la puerta trasera de la tienda)

Leni: Lincoln! Mi hermanito (abraza a Linc)

Linc: ya ya para de abrazarme...

Leni: que haces aquí tú nunca vienes a visitarme...oye tienes que venir más seguido necesito otro modelo!

Linc: no escúchame Leni aunque quisiera venir estoy ocupado pero vengo a decirte algo

Leni: que cosa? Es grave?

Linc: no Leni solo quiero que estén todos juntos quiero darles la noticia, no es nada grave

Leni: okey...cuando y donde

Linc: en la casa de mama y papa el sábado, me tengo que ir a ver a luna, sabes dónde está?

Leni: ah luna? Aquí a dos cuadras en la disquera, parece que al fin logro su sueño

Linc: igual que tunos vemos (es abrazado por Leni)

Leni: cuídate hermanito

Linc: ya tengo 26 años para

Leni: siempre serás mi hermanito...

Linc: está bien esta bien, adiós Leni

-Linc sale y va hacia su auto y decide ir caminando y se para a la salida del estudio de grabación esperando a luna-

-de reojo Lincoln ve quienes salen y ve a su hermana luna hablando y diciendo...-

Luna: a mi hermano le hubiera gustado estar aquí... hace tiempo que no lo veo (de pronto luna siente un toque)

Lincoln: me solicitaste? (luna choca las manos a Lincoln)

Luna: hermano! Que haces aquí?

Lincoln: pues quiero decirte que vamos a estar todos reunidos en la casa de mama y papa el sábado puedes venir?

Luna: si hermanito, obvio

Lincoln: gracias y sabes donde esta luan?

Luna: la verdad ni idea solo sé que hace comedia en televisión, mejor yo la llamo y vamos juntos

Lincoln: gracias hermana la verdad gracias, como te va con tu trabajo de cantautora'?

Luna: pues nada mal la verdad es increíble esta vida!

Lincoln: la mía igual me gusta mi vida...

Luna: y bueno hermanito nos hablamos luego el sábado iré con luan, por cierto el equipo de Lynn juega en 1 hora iras a verlos?

Lincoln: en la escuela? Si iré de paso iré a ver las gemelas que esta lola y lana que esta enfrente trabajando en su taller..

Luna: no te olvides de Lucy acuérdate que anda trabajando en su...bueno sepultura, o pabellón no se bien como decirle a su trabajo de sepelio...

Lincoln: esta cerca de ahí? No sabía bueno adiós

-Lincoln se dirige hacia su auto y cuando sube va al colegio y ve a la entrenadora Lynn que está entrenando a los chicos para su partido -

Lynn: VAMOS JASON MAS RAPIDO!

Lincoln: no les exijas tanto tu a su edad no eras tan...bueno si lo eras

Lynn: Lincoln que haces aquí?

Lincoln: vine a ver tu partido, a decirte que el sábado nos reunimos todos en la casa de mama y papa tengo que dar una noticia...

Lynn: pues no tengo problema y Lucy ya sabe?

Lincoln: le puedes decir tu es que tengo miedo de que se me aparezca atrás mío..

Lucy: hola Lincoln

Lincoln: AHHH! Lucy!

Lucy: así que el sábado estaremos todos en la casa de mama y papa?

Lincoln: si... Hermana... Me asustaste...

Lucy: (suspiro) lo siento... y ya saben lola y lana?

Lincoln: no las vi pero pensé que estarían aquí...

Lucy: descuida yo le digo a lola, le tengo que llevar algo que me pidió...

Lincoln: bueno y lana? Sabes donde trabaja

Lynn: si Linc, trabaja en el taller de aquí enfrente...JASON USA UN TACLEO ¡! Aquí enfrente

Lincoln: está bien gracias Lynn al rato iré a verla, sabes donde esta lisa ¿? Sigue viviendo en su laboratorio

-aparece holograma de lisa-

Lisa grama: pues no mí querido hermano ahora vivo en mi casa, gane más dinero con mi invento de hologramas portátiles

Lincoln: LISA! YA NO USARE MAS TUS REGALOS

Lisa grama: lo ciento... nos vemos el sábado

-desaparece el holograma-

Lincoln:...bueno iré a ver a lana, tú Lucy le dices a lola?

Lucy: si Lincoln...

Lynn: nos vemos hermano

Lincoln: adiós Lynn, adiós Lucy...

-Lincoln se va hacia el taller y ve a lola debajo un auto-

Lincoln: así que este es tu trabajo hermanita...

Lana: SIP desde que espera esa voz... Lincoln?

Linc: y quien más?

Lana: y que haces aquí? Hermano bienes por la gran bessy ¿?

Linc: que no no...es que este sábado en la casa de mama y papa tengo que decirles algo...

Lana: está bien creo que puedo...

Linc: ah y lana

Lana: si?

Linc: más te vale ir algo limpia...

Lana: está bien...ya no tengo 6 años...

Linc: lo sé...bueno adiós tengo que ir a casa nos vemos el sábado

Lana: adiós Linc...

-Lincoln se va a su casa después de este agotador día-

Lincoln: bueno se preguntaran que es lo que tengo que contarles a mis hermanas y porque no hable con Lily ya que ella vive con mama y papa así que ella estará ahí, además quiero que todas mis hermanas estén en el momento en el que...

-suena el teléfono-

Lincoln: hola amor, como estas? Bien si, les dije a todas que nos reuniremos en la casa de mi mama y papa así les doy la noticia...cómo? Ah sí si podes venir así le diremos los dos juntos... bueno amor adiós...

-Sábado a las 11am-

-Lincoln se levanta de la cama ve su reloj y le toca la frente diciendo...-

Linc: oh ya es sábado? Es el día que tengo que darles la notica... (Rascándose la cabeza se dirige al baño a tomarse una ducha)

-empieza a ducharse mientras su habla se vuelve tartamuda diciendo...-

Linc: mis hermanas con como tomaran esto. ...pues espero que bien...bueno Lori sabe que salgo con ella pero espero que no tenga problemas con su hermano...desde que terminaron después de 4 años juntos...pero espero que se lleven bien...ah Lucy como tomara esto? Dios me ayude ella siempre quería que este con ella...Lucy pues es momento... (Mirando su reloj termina de bañarse y se dirige a cambiarse y recibe una llamada)

-Lincoln mira su celular atentamente y era su madre-

Linc: hola mama? Que paso

Mama: hola Lincoln quería saber si hoy van a venir todos para que le des la noticia...

Linc: si mama vamos a ir todos, le contestes a Lily?

Mama: ninguna palabra solo sabe que hoy hacemos una cena familiar.

Linc: y papa? Sabe algo

Mama: no nada ya sabes cómo es con su canal de deportes...

Linc: si mama (Lincoln hace una mueca de felicidad en su rostro) por cierto, ella ira

Mama: vendrá? Bueno mejor así dan la noticia ustedes dos no sabes lo feliz que me haces, y tus hermanas cómo están? Las llame pero tú sabes como son...

Linc: si mama lo sé... bueno mama me voy tengo que ir a buscarla que regreso de su viaje

Mama: oh está bien...ahí me acuerdo cuando tu padre me iba a buscar en el aeropuerto, que romántico era...

Linc: (sonrojado) si mama. Bueno me voy su vuelo llega en 50 minutos

Mama: llévale un ramo de rosas, le gustaran...

Linc: está bien mama, ya me voy nos vemos más tarde

Mama: nos vemos hijo, te amo

Linc: y yo a ti mama.

-cortando el teléfono Lincoln se cambia y se dirige a su auto para ir al aeropuerto-

Linc: espero que mi amor la hubiera pasado bien visitando a su familia, la extrañe mucho... sus labios su sonrisa su carisma, su pelo...mi amor...te extraño...

-llegando al aeropuerto Lincoln compra un ramo de rosas y se dirige a la terminal donde esperara a su amor...-

Linc: falta como 10 minutos todavía... Bueno espero verla pronto así vamos a la casa de mama y papa.

-de reojo Lincoln la ve ahí saliendo de la zona acercándose al... ella corre y le da un beso a Lincoln y lo abraza fuertemente diciéndole...-

No quiero que estemos más separados... Fueron unos días horrendos sin tu compañía Lincoln

Linc: tranquila amor tranquila ya estoy aquí contigo, te amo... mi vida. Mi dulce y dulce Ronnie

-Ronnie en le toma de la mano y con la otra sostiene el ramillete de rosas que le trajo Lincoln y mientras tanto ella le pregunta-

Ronnie: dime, ahora iremos a lo de tu mama y papa?

Linc: si nos esperan todas ahí

Ronnie: no le dijiste nada? Si siquiera de...

Linc: nada amor nada...

Ronnie: te acuerdas cuando empezamos a salir? Yo te molestaba mucho... pero nunca me di cuenta cuanto te amaba de verdad hasta...

Linc: hasta ese día en el restaurante franco México?

Ronnie: .no... si no cuando terminamos la secundaria y me invitaste a bailar, nuestros labios

-Lincoln se acerca a Ronnie casi rosándola con sus labios para decirle...-

Lincoln: estaban tan juntos...

-Ronnie no se resiste para darle ese beso, para que ella le murmure algo...-

Lincoln: es enserio!

Ronnie: si amor... Es verdad

Lincoln: las chicas todas van a estar felices de saber eso!

-llegando al auto Lincoln se larga a llorar de la felicidad que tiene-

Ronnie: amor, por favor

Lincoln: es que nunca pese... es que dios mi felicidad es es la más grande que un ser humano pueda sentir

Ronnie: descuida amor manejo yo

Lincoln: está bien... dios...

-en todo el camino hacia la casa loud Lincoln estaba con una cara de felicidad muecas de alegría y lágrimas en los ojos, Ronnie mirándolo de reojo veía sus expresiones y en su mente solo estaba la alegría-

-llegando a la casa loud Lincoln se limpia las lágrimas y mientras tanto dentro de la casa se murmuraban sospechas, dudas, preguntas...la más ocurrente fue la de Lily preguntando porque estaban todos reunidos... Sin embargo la madre no quería decir ni una palabra...-

Lincoln: umm ya veo que nos están espiando...

Ronnie: ajan... Y si entramos?

Lincoln: si amor... (Le agarra de la mano y juntos pegados cuerpo a cuerpo llegan al pórtico)

-tocando el timbre Lincoln ve toda la casa y le trae recuerdos, esos recuerdos de su pasado, de cuando él era un niño y jugaba con su vecino, sus hermanas -

-en ese momento la que abre la puerta es Lily- en ese momento Lily se lanza hacia su hermano mayor, diciéndole...-

Lily: hermano! Hace tiempo que no vienes te extraño... por favor ven mas seguido (con sus ojos llorosos) hola ronnie (le da la mano)

Ronnie: hola Lily, creciste mucho

-las demás hermanas estaban algo desconcertadas, esa era la Ronnie en que habían conocido de niña? Y aun más la pregunta era porque Lily la conocía...-

Lily: entren vamos, todas están...

-en ese momento entra a la casa Ronnie en y Lincoln cuando las preguntas no dieron para mas-

Lynn: así que ahora son pareja...después de tanto tiempo

Lincoln: si es que... Bueno todo empezó cuando terminamos la segundaria y no quería decirles ya que ustedes estaban haciendo su vida... Y... bueno...

Lisa: me alegro por tu conyugue mi querido Lincoln

Leni: así que nos llamaste a todas para decirnos que salís con la hermana del ex de Lori...

Lori: m... (Con cara enojada a su hermana)

Lucy: no creo que sea solo eso...

Lola: así que mi hermanito al fin consiguió novia...

Lana: déjalo tranquilo lola, no ves que hacen linda pareja?

Luna: umm y dime hermano cuales son las noticias.

Luan: si Linc dínoslas

-en ese momento Lincoln agarra la mano de Ronnie en y exhala alivio-

Ronnie: vamos Lincoln diles

Lincoln: nos vamos a casar...

-en ese momento toda la sala queda en un rotundo silencio-

Lincoln: y además hay otra noticia más...yo

Ronnie: bueno nosotros...estamos

Lincoln: Ronnie está embarazada...

-toda la casa queda en un total silencio, las caras de todas las hermanas estaban asombradas, sus bocas abiertas y la única cosa que se escuchaba eran los pájaros de afuera...-

Lori: con... Que para eso nos reuniste...-se retira a la cocina-

Leni: oye Lori espera... (Sale a buscar a su hermana que tristemente salió hacia la cocina)

Lola: bueno me alegro hermano...

Lincoln: que pasa por que están atónitas...

Luna: no es eso hermanito... Es que...estas creciendo tan rápido

-todas las hermanas llorando por ver a su único hermano formar su familia, sin duda luna estaba tan afectada que se tuvo que ir afuera, ori sin dudas era la que más sufría en la cocina y su hermana Leni tratando de consolarla, Lynn no se quedaba atrás solo que ella estaba llena de alegría igual que Lucy...lisa por otra parte muy interesada, la menor Lily abrazaba a su hermano...luan fue corriendo al baño, las gemelas... Ambas dolorosas felicitando a su hermano...oh y los padres orgullosos de su hijo...-

-en esos momentos la cocina...-

Lori: -lloraba a no dar más-como... Cuando. Se volvió tan tan grande...

Leni: sabes que es un proceso...te acuerdas el día que terminaste con bobi?

Lori: porque me lo recuerdas... (Con lágrimas en los ojos)

Leni: piensa bien... Todo él tiene que crecer es momento que forme su familia

Lori:... ya ya ya se! Pero...es mi hermanito

Leni: y el mío también...vamos hermana ve y felicítalo...

Lori: -se estaba limpiando la cara-desde cuando tú te volviste más inteligente que yo-dijo con una mueca en la cara-

Leni:...vamos no seas así... es hora de ir...

-pero a la vez en el baño luan se miraba al espejo-

Luan:...fuffffff... mírate luan serás una gran tía... (Llorando decía). Una gran tía...que va a hacer muy feliz a su... So...so...so...brinco -se cae al piso llorando-

PERO CUANDO FUE QUE CRECIO TANTO!

-ella se levantó, se limpió la cara y se dirigió...a la habitación de su hermano pero antes pidió hablar con Ronnie y Lincoln-

-pero luna...luna estaba tirada desconcertada en el piso-

Luna: seré tía...seré tía una tía tendré un sobrino... O sobrina...

-luego todos se reunieron en la sala... pero Lincoln y Ronnie se fueron con luan arriba a la habitación de Lincoln cuando era niño...-

-luan les pidió hablar y que le contara toda la historia...desde la primera vez que se vieron... Toda-

Luan: cuéntenme...

Lincoln: estas segura hermana...hay cosas que ni mama papa o Lori saben...

Ronnie:...luan quieres saber todo?

Luan: por favor...se los ruego cuéntenme todo...no le diré a nadie

-la habitación en silencio y Lincoln se va abajo a la sala pero no sin antes pedirle a Ronnie en que cuente todo...

-lo que paso mi mente no lo recuerda bien pero Lincoln bajo y todas sus hermanas lo abrazaron y estaban orgullosos de él y que sería un buen padre...-

Luna: y cuando es la boda?

Lynn: si hermano cuando es?

Lincoln: todavía no lo decidimos pero será en 1 mes o mes y medio

Lucy: hermano... Me alegro por ti y que formes esta familia...

Linc: gracias Lucy

Lola: y donde esta Ronnie?

Linc: se quedó hablando con luan... en privado LILY!

-justo cuando Lily subía las escaleras-

Lana: y bueno donde va a ser la boda?

Linc: no lo decidimos...

Leni: y el vestido y todo?

Linc: eso ya lo tenemos Leni

Lori: hermano...perdón por mi reacción es que como nunca pude tener hijos...me alegro que tu tengas un hijo...la verdad hermano siempre estar e para ti...

-Lincoln abraza a su hermana y dice: y siempre estar e para ti...-

Lori: bueno... gr agra coas... (Llorosos los ojos)

-mientras tanto luan escuchaba todo lo que le contaba Ronnie-

Luan: ósea que estuvieron juntos por casi 15 años...y una duda perdón por meterme tanto...cuando empezaron a tener... Un bueno ya sabes

Ronnie: hay luan... eso no se pregunta pero fue la primera vez con tu hermano a los 16 años...cuando ustedes se fueron al doctor, Lincoln me llamo y bueno...

Luan:...

-luan con la cara sorprendida decide terminar la conversación y se va a a la sala con Ronnie en-

Lisa: que pasa luan...estas algo preocupada ¿=? O más bien algo sonrojado

Luan: no nada...

-continúa la celebración y todas se van de la casa, Lincoln se despide de sus padres y se va con Ronnie a su casa-

Ronnie: estas bien amor?

Lincoln: si, no se mis hermanas están algo... Umm

Ronnie: si lo sé... Y mañana vamos a contarle a bobi...

Lincoln: espero que se lo tome mejor que mis hermanas... por cierto que te pregunto luan?

Ronnie: me pregunto cómo nos conocimos, cuando empezamos a salir y cuando empezamos a...bueno tener sexo...

Lincoln: ...no me sorprende de luan -respondió con muecas-

Ronnie: debes estar bien acostumbrado, eje...

-se acuestan los dos en la cama y Lincoln abraza a Ronnie...-

Lincoln: me amas Ronnie?

Ronnie: con todo mi corazón, amor...porque me lo preguntas-se da vuelta y lo mira fijamente a la cara-

Lincoln: solo...no sé porque vino la pregunta, sabes... Conocerte fue lo que mejor me paso en mi vida...

-Ronnie lo besa y se quedan dormidos-

-se levanta Lincoln primero y ve a su mujer echada en la cama y le dice descansa...-

-en ese momento él se dirige a la cocina y comienza a hacer el desayuno a su mujer, luego cuando él se lo lleva a la cama hablan sobre...-

Lincoln:...Lori estaba muy triste

Ronnie: si la vi de bastada...esta igual que mi hermano... o bueno lo estará cuando lo sepa

Lincoln: tranquila estoy para ti... Espera y si

Ronnie:...estas seguro? Quieres reunirlos?

Lincoln: pues sí que vengan a cenar a la casa hago llegar a Lori 20 minutos antes y...

Ronnie: amor... Estas seguro?

Lincoln: Pues a lo sumo llorara más...

Ronnie: si es lo que quieres

-transcurrían las horas y Lincoln llamo a su hermana sin decirle del invitado especial... Lori dijo que estaría ahí, luego Ronnie llamo a su hermano y le dijo que venga a cenar que tenía que decirle algo-

-esa noche Lori llego primero como estaba planeado y Lincoln le dijo que se sentara en el comedor, en ese momento toca el timbre-

Lincoln: yo abro, linda

Ronnie: estas seguro no sabe nada de nuestra relación...después de que termino con Lori me prohibió verte... Y tenías que estar a escondidas...

Lincoln: ya somos adultos...

-abre la puerta Lincoln y bobi con cara de atónito...-

Bobby: lino...con? eres eres tú?

Linc: paso mucho tiempo no crees?

Bobby: que grande que estas, me debí confundir de casa busco a mi hermana Ronnie

Linc: no te confundistes, entra

Bobby: espera que...! Ustedes 2 son?

Linc: paso mucho tiempo, entra...

-la cara de bobi era de puro asombro él no podía creer lo que veía sin embargo lo veía y vivía... Como era esto posible...? Se preguntaba en la cabeza-

-Lincoln lo dirigía hacia el comedor donde se encontró con una sorpresa algo inesperada, estaba Lori ambos sonrojados y mudos ese silencio era abismal, se escuchaban el ruido de los autos de la calle, ese momento fue incómodo para los dos-

Bobby: oh...hola...a Lori...

Lori: -con lágrimas en los ojos-o...ahora... bobi...

Bobby: paso tiempo no...

Lori: desde que me degastes si...

Bobby: que fue un mal entendido, hasta yo también sufrí...

Lori: no se notaba cuando besabas a esa chica...

-mientras tanto en la cocina-

Ronnie: y cuando le diremos?

Lincoln: cuando a Lori se le escape...

Ronnie: tan seguro estas?

Lincoln: si... La verdad si

-la situación del comedor-

Bobby: sabes que te amaba...

Lori: y yo a ti pero lo que me hicistes!...

Bobby: y te pedí perdón una y otra vez! Ya para de torturarme con esto...

Lori: Yo torturarte...ME HICISTES SUFRIR DURANTE MAS DE 10 AÑOS...

Bobby: YA Me cansaste!

Lori: no sé cómo mi hermano puede tener un hijo con tu familia...-dijo entre dientes-

Bobby: que dijiste? ...

Lori: que no sabes? Tú hermana tiene un niño en su vientre

Bobby: que!-se levanta y se dirige a la puerta-

-en ese momento Ronnie quiere ir a ver a su hermano pero Lincoln le agarra la mano-

Lincoln: espera...

Ronnie: iré con el...

Lincoln: espera...

-en ese momento Lori se acerca a bobi -

-bobi lloroso se mira en el vidrio de la puerta y se arrodilla-

Bobby: cuando...cuando fue que creció tanto...

Lori: lo mismo dije...-hace una mueca-

Bobby:...perdóname Lori...la verdad no quiero que me veas así...

Lori: -lo abraza- jamás deje de amarte...

Bobby:...yo igual pe pero... Como es esto...mi hermanita... Tendrá un hijo...

Lori: si...aunque...tú hermana será una gran madre.

Bobby: y tu serás una gran tía...

Lori: (llorando) ton...to

-pasa el momento y se dirigen los 4 a la mesa-

Bobby: así que...es niño o niña?

Ronnie: hermano...todavía no sabemos... Además estamos plañendo la boda todavía

Lori: ah no me contaron como se declararon o se querían cazar...

Bobby: ni a mi...

-Lincoln con rubor encoje su boca haciendo una mueca de vergüenza-

Ronnie: vamos dile...

Lincoln: está bien...hace 4 años pensábamos cazarnos pero nuestros empleos no eran tan buenos, ahora como me contrataron de escritor en una corporación de dibujos animados y Ronnie ahora asumió como gerente en la empresa donde trabajo así que era momento de casarnos y formar una familia..

Lori: mira vos hermano, jamás me imagine que llegaras tan lejos...

Bobby: yo siempre lo sabía, de niño sí que eras bueno dibujando

Lincoln: gracias aunque la verdad la que me inspira cada día es Ronnie,

-dándole un beso-

Bobby: ahora que estamos nosotros cuatro, tengo un par de dudas...

Lincoln: cuales son bobi?

Bobby: pues porque no nos contaron nada? A nosotros

Lori: a nosotros también no nos dijeron nada, porque tanto secreto...

Ronnie: porque desde que se pelearon ustedes dos teníamos que salir a escondidas hasta que ya nos fuimos de nuestras casas y empezamos a vivir juntos.

Bobby:...oh... ya veo (con culpa se lo dijo)

Lori:...oh bueno (mirando al piso)... y desde cuando salen...

Ronnie: desde los 12 años...

Lincoln: ella siempre fue mi primer amor... Y fue la que siempre estuvo para mí...

-Ronnie lo besa-

Bobby: -le susurra a Lori diciéndole-nosotros estábamos así?

Lori: -respondiéndole- si y peor...

-ambos lanzan una risilla-

-la cena transcurre, boby se va y Lori le acompaña mientras tanto Ronnie y Lincoln-

Ronnie:... Algo me dice que terminaran saliendo otra vez...

Lincoln: pues deberían... Lisa me paso un afrodisiaco...

Ronnie:...espera lisa...te acuerdas la vez que uso a Lily? Y termino cubierta de pelo...

Lincoln: jajá... descuida este funciona... lo usa con lola siempre por eso gana tantos concursos...

Ronnie: está bien...

-limpiaron los platos y se fueron a dormir, pero esa noche... Con Lori y bobi-

Lori: gracias por traerme a casa boby, quie...

-bobi agarra a Lori y le besa lentamente y apasionadamente-

Lori: bo... ...

Bobby: descuida yo te hare feliz...

Lori: pe...pe...pero

Bobby: shhhh solo disfruta...

-entran a la casa de Lori y bobi pasa la noche con ella...-

Fin del primer capitulo.


End file.
